¡Feliz Cumpleaños Akamaru!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡7 de julio! ¡Hoy también es el cumpleaños de Akamaru! Todos celebran el día a su fiel amo, Inuzuka Kiba, ¿qué pasará cuando el mejor amigo del hombre se ponga celoso? ¿Qué acaso nadie recuerda que también es un día especial para este animalito? One-shot


_¡Ja! ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué iba a hacer a un lado a Akamaru? ¡Pues se equivocan! ¡Hoy también es su cumpleaños y se festejará como se debe! n_n_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso (aunque a veces un poco cruel) __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden, ¿en qué parte? No sé, en la que crean conveniente.

8. Para entender este One-shot, es necesario haber leído antes, "Feliz Cumpleaños Kiba", parte de mis historias.

9. Este será otro intento de comedia, y espero que no resulte fallido.

_Ok, ¿entendido? Luces, cámara, ¡acción!_

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Akamaru!**

Así es, hoy también es el cumpleaños de Akamaru, ¿qué? Es un animalito, pero también tiene sentimientos, ¿por qué no celebrarlo con algo especial? Pero estar con su amo no resulta lo mismo que en años pasados…¿acaso se olvidó de él? Aún cuando suceda esto, hará lo posible por tratar de llamar la atención para recibir lo que necesita.

-o-o-o-

Sí, Kiba había recorrido toda Konoha en búsqueda de su fiel compañero para celebrar su cumpleaños con él, puesto que también era su día especial. El Inuzuka se había esforzado para poder encontrar a Akamaru, pero después de la fiesta que le organizaron sus amigos, ¡se había olvidado completamente de él! ¿Y qué hay de las celebraciones anuales que realizaban juntos? ¿Qué acaso ya no le importaba el amigo que siempre estuvo a su lado, aún en los momentos más difíciles? Pues exactamente era así como se sentía el pobre perro, rodeado de gente que conocía en un restaurante y sin nadie prestándole atención.

¿Acaso no saben que también es un gran perro ninja? ¿Y qué no va a recibir méritos por todo lo que ha hecho? Por favor, los humanos son como cualquier otro, sólo se interesan en ellos. Ah, Akamaru se ha puesto celoso ¡de su propio amo!

La fiesta continuaba para todos los shinobis, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que un enorme perro blanco había salido por la puerta del restaurante, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar donde se sentía extremadamente solitario, completamente vacío por dentro, sin recibir el afecto y cariño que necesita como cualquier otro canino y díganme, ¿a qué perro no le gusta que lo mimen? Pues Akamaru es muy especial y requiere principalmente de esto. Se fue y salió de Konoha, dirigiéndose al bosque donde pudiera "meditar sobre lo ocurrido".

-o-o-o-

-Eh, Kiba, ¿qué es lo que vas a ordenar? –preguntaba Chouji curioso sentado en una mesa rectangular con todos los demás.

-¿Más comida? –preguntaba el Inuzuka-. Por favor, Chouji, estoy a punto de explotar, no más.

-¡Vas a pedir comida, ¿entendiste? –exclamó el Akimichi.

-O_O De acuerdo…

Hubo un gran banquete para todos los presentes, los ahorros de los ninjas se irían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ah, pero había algo bueno, es decir, alguien que los ayudaría a pagar semejante deuda, ¿verdad Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku No Gaara? _(Que convenencieros me salieron XD)._

Después de un rato, varias personas entraban por otro extremo del establecimiento, un muchacho con facciones muy finas y cuerpo musculoso se sentó a pocos metros de distancia de las kunoichis que estaban en la mesa del festejado de Kiba. Todas comenzaron a charlar entre sí.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntaba Shikamaru.

-No lo sé –respondió Kankuro-. Recuerden, las chicas son raras.

-Sí –asintieron todos.

Sakura se había quedado boquiabierta con "ese muchacho" y sin querer se dirigió al chico que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

-Ay…¿verdad que está súper guapo?

Neji se sintió demasiado frustrado con la pregunta.

-No me siento cómodo respondiendo eso –contestó mientras todos los hombres reían.

-Ey –dijo Kiba durante un momento-. Siento que falta algo.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias por recordarnos! –exclamó Tenten-. ¡Por Kami! ¡Casi olvidábamos dar los regalos!

-Jaja, que memoria de alpiste tenemos –dijo Ino-. Se nota que lo único que queríamos era comer, jaja.

-Claro –continuó Temari-. ¿Y qué sería un cumpleaños sin regalos?

-¡Que vengan pues! ¡De veras! –exclamó el rubio.

-Emm…Kiba –decía Hinata tímidamente puesto que Naruto estaba a lado suyo-. Yo te traje esto.

-Y en nombre de la familia Sabaku No, te damos esto –dijo Gaara mientras le entregaba un gran paquete.

Así fueron los obsequios llegando uno por uno, una chamarra de piel, varias armas para misiones, más ropa y por último, un hermoso regalo por parte de Sakura, un retrato de él y Akamaru en un día de campo con un poema escrito.

-Que buena foto –decía el Inuzuka-. Un momento –dijo recordando lo más importante-. ¡¿Dónde está Akamaru?

-Está aquí –respondió Shino señalando una esquina, pero no había nada-. Hace un momento estaba aquí.

-¿Akamaru? –preguntaba su dueño buscando por todas partes sin encontrarlo.

-¿A dónde se fue? –preguntó Tenten.

-Oh no –el castaño se preocupaba-. Se supone que festejaríamos este día juntos, es el cumpleaños de los dos.

-Eso ya lo sabemos –recalcó Neji-. También le habían cocinado un pastel únicamente para él.

-¿Entonces dónde está? –preguntó el Nara.

-Oigan… -dijo Temari muy seria-. Ya lo había notado, pero no dije nada porque pensé que el perro no tenía nada que hacer, pero vi que desde que la fiesta empezó, se echó en el suelo con un gesto muy triste.

-No…¡no! –gritaba Kiba-. ¡Esto está mal! ¡Akamaru se ha ido!

-Tal vez se puso celoso… -dijo Kankuro.

-¡Pero sabe que siempre estoy con él, no podría olvidarlo!

-Pues eso no es lo que acabas de demostrar –respondió el pelirrojo.

Naruto se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante, atragantándose con un gran bocado de pastel.

-¡¿Qué egstán egspegando? ¡Gamos a guscar a Agamaru!

-¿A qué horas se levantó Naruto? –preguntó Chouji mientras terminaba de comer un platillo suyo.

-Naruto está en lo cierto –continuó la Yamanaka-. Debemos ir a buscarlo.

-K-Kiba –decía la Hyuuga-. Es mejor que nos apresuremos.

Rápidamente los shinobis se fueron del restaurante, buscando por toda Konoha, sin encontrar ningún rastro, ni con el preciso olfato de Kiba, ni con el Byakugan de los Hyuuga.

-¿Dónde más puede estar? –se preguntaba el Inuzuka-. Primero la búsqueda y ahora una persecución, esto parece película de policías y ladrones.

-Piensa Kiba –le decía la peli-rosa-. Piensa en los lugares en los que has estado con Akamaru.

Un foco brillante sobre la cabeza del chico iluminó sus pensamientos.

-¡Lo tengo! Hace mucho fuimos a un claro en el bosque, cerca de una pequeña tienda de armamento, aunque no recuerdo donde está…

-¡Pues vamos con Izumo y Kotetsu! –exclamó Lee mientras se dirigía a las puertas de Konoha.

Al llegar se encontraron con ambos vigilantes…roncando.

-Vaya –decía Shikamaru-. Estos son los grandes cuidadores de Konoha.

-¡Oi! ¡Despierten! –gritó el rubio golpeando el mueble donde estaban dormidos.

-¡Ahhhh! –exclamaron ambos ninjas.

Una vez que despertaron, vieron con curiosidad a todos los shinobis, cuando Kiba se adelantó para hablar.

-¿Y tú qué quieres, niño? –le preguntó Izumo

-Verás, mi perro ha… -Kiba se detuvo reflexionando sobre otra cosa-. ¿Acaso me llamó niño? –preguntó dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

-¡Concéntrate, Kiba! –le reclamó Neji.

-Ah, sí, mi perro escapó, y necesito saber dónde se encuentra una tienda de armamento que está en medio del bosque.

-¿Acaso nos viste cara de guía turística? –preguntó Kotetsu con burla.

-¿O de oficina de informes? –se burló también su compañero.

-Escúchenos bien –dijo Gaara interviniendo-. Se supone que están aquí para informar precisamente, así que díganos de inmediato dónde está lo que buscamos.

-Claro niño… -siguió Izumo-. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro lado?

-¿Qué no saben quién es él? –inquirió Kankuro-. Él es Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage de Sunagakure.

-Oh, lo sentimos mucho –dijeron ambos poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

-Ahora díganos lo que queremos saber –dijo Temari-. O haremos que los remuevan de su cargo.

-¡Enseguida!

Después de un papeleo, indicaron un lugar en medio de un claro.

-¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó Naruto.

-No –respondieron los demás.

-¿Ya llegamos? –volvió a preguntar.

-No –se volvió a oír.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡NARUTO! –gritó Chouji-. ¡Acabamos de cruzar las puertas de Konoha, cállate ya!

Estaba a punto de llover, las nubes grises hicieron que los cielos se oscurecieran, perdiendo un poco de visibilidad en la zona. Iban todos bien, cuando Sakura notó que faltaba alguien.

-¿Y Naruto?

Los demás voltearon y no vieron al rubio por ninguna parte.

-¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó Lee-. ¡¿Dónde estás?

-¡Por acá! –gritó el Uzumaki a unos metros de distancia atrás.

Cuando sus amigos llegaron en su encuentro, Naruto se encontraba colgado de los pantalones en una gran rama de un árbol.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba? –preguntó Ino.

-Estoy turisteando, ¿tú que crees? ¡Me atoré!

-Que genio –dijo Tenten.

-Ayúdenme, por favor.

-Naruto –decía la peli-rosa-. Tú siempre cometiendo tonterías.

-Esperen –dijo el rubio deteniéndoles-. Ya casi…estoy…¡libre! –gritó mientras caía al suelo y sus pantalones y calzoncillos quedaban colgados en el árbol.

-¡POR KAMI! –gritaron todos-. ¡TUS PANTALONES!

-¿Qué? –preguntó el Uzumaki viendo que estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo-. ¡AAAAHHHH! –exclamó mientras se ocultaba detrás de unos árboles-. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de pasarme mi ropa?

Gritos, tapada de ojos, sustos y una chica desmayada fueron el resultado de este penoso incidente.

-¡Hinata! ¡Vuelve! –gritaba Temari dándole aire con un pequeño abanico de bolsillo.

-N-Naruto-kun estaba… -lograba decir la Hyuuga entre sueños.

Después de "revivirla", continuaron su camino hasta el lugar indicado y tal como lo había dicho Kiba, Akamaru se encontraba echado sobre una gran roca, sumamente triste.

-¡Akamaru!

El perro se sorprendió al ver a todos los ninjas viniendo hacia él, comenzó a ladrar, o mejor dicho a "charlar" con su amo.

-¡¿Cómo crees que me iba a olvidar de ti?

-¡Ruaf, ruaf!

-¡Claro que no, sólo estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, pero hasta tenían un pastel para ti!

Luego de varios ladridos por parte de Akamaru y de reclamos por parte del Inuzuka, el feliz perro se arrojó lamiendo a su dueño.

-¡Akamaru! ¡Estás muy pesado! ¿Qué comiste? ¿Piedras?

Tras haber recuperado al gran amigo, regresaron a Konoha, justo cuando comenzó a llover y todos se refugiaron en el restaurante donde anteriormente habían comido.

-¿Llegaron todos bien? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-Mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos no se salvaron –dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando ver un agujero por detrás que tapó con hojas de árbol.

Hinata llegó con un pastel para Akamaru y velitas en forma de hueso.

-No nos olvidaríamos de ti, amiguito –le dijo dulcemente ella mientras el perro se arrojaba de lleno sobre el sabroso postre.

-Eh, no seas egoísta –le dijo Kankuro mientras acercaba su mano hacia él.

-¡Ruaf! –ladró Akamaru.

-Está bien, está bien –respondió el marionetista-, es todo tuyo, porque ni quería.

Todo terminó siendo un gran día para ambos miembros de la familia Inuzuka, en compañía de lo más preciado que pudieran tener, a los amigos que los querían por lo que eran y que estarían siempre a su lado para ayudarlos y…de vez en cuando festejarles sus cumpleaños.

_

* * *

¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hurra! ¡Terminé por fin! Waa…mis sesos se agotan en estos one-shots T_T. Bueno…creo que tomaré un largo descanso en esto de escribir, bueno, bueno, no tan largo, pero por lo menos hasta que salgamos de vacaciones, o sea, esta viernes XD._

_Espero que les haya gustado este corto fic. _

_Recuerden, dejen un review y harán a su escritora muy feliz n_n_

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
